To Tickle a Lighning Dragon
by S97
Summary: Tickle fights happen pretty often in Fairy Tail Guild. But, even so, this is a new one.


Ok, I have recently become obsessed once again with Fairy Tail as I have caught up with the newest chapter of the manga. So I might be writing some more of these with other Fairy Tail characters, but right now Fraxus is my OTP.

Fun fact: Originally Freed was going to be the one to be tickled, but as I was writing the thought 'OMG what if Laxus is ticklish' popped into my head. I might just write a sequel to this about his getting revenge on Freed, but I don't know.

I tried to keep them in character, but that is surprisingly difficult, so sorry if they're a bit OOC

Also the title for this is based of the book Freed is reading

oh another fun fact. You don't see them interacting enough for my liking so I based Laxus and Makarov's relationship on the one I have with my mother

I think that's about it, so enjoy XD

* * *

Tickle fights in Fairy Tail were more like 'everybody gang up on one person till they cry!'

They were very one-sided as you can probably guess. And, Fairy Tail was more of a family than a way to earn money or an orphanage-even if a good 70% of it's members _were_ orphans. Or, they just had deadbeat parents.

Because of this familial feeling tickle fights happen more often than you'd think. More often than not, led by Mira, as the only one who dared tickle _her_ was Erza. The revenge Mira would have was to severe for the normal person to handle.

Laxus considered himself above these skirmishes. It was way to childish for his standards, so he never got involved. No matter what.

Plus he had his reputation to uphold.

And his pride.

No one ever tried to drag him into it, either, for which he was eternally grateful. For some reason, people just assumed he wasn't ticklish and he was more than happy to leave them in the dark with this particular subject.

So far, it had been going well, too. Until about a week after the Grand Magic Games. That was the first time since everyone had made it back from Tenrou Island that a tickle fight had broken out.

It started between Lucy and Natsu. Then, they somehow managed to get Wendy involved and it just escalated from there.

Ever since then Bickslow had been obsessed with finding all the Thunder Legion's tickle spots. It started with Ever, who in turn used her eye on him and left him there for a few hours. Then he practically attacked Freed. Turns out he was very receptive.

And now he was annoying Laxus. He was using his tikis to poke and prod at all of the normal areas. It was pure force of will that kept Laxus from responding.

He had already warned the Skeith mage three times that if didn't stop, he would regret it. Finally he snapped.

"If you don't knock it off right now, we're going to be down one team member", he growled as he let sparks crackle along his body.

"Oh, come on! Everyone's ticklish somewhere!"

"Actually, Bickslow", Freed interjected, not even looking up from the book he was reading, To Kill a Mockingbird, "statistically speaking, that's not true. It is possible to just not be ticklish."

"See", Laxus huffed.

Freed snickered before continuing, "Pretty rare, though."

 _Dammit_

Bickslow studied Freed momentarily and asked, "Hey, Freed. Do you know if he's ticklish or not?"

 _God dammit! Why does Bickslow have to be the only one crazy enough to try this?_

Freed laughed nervously at the dark look on Laxus's face as he glared at the table, "Ah, no. Sorry, I don't know. But, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I share a bed with him, and don't particularly feel like being tortured for the rest of my life for helping you."

"Aw, man! Maybe Master Makarov could tell me."

Laxus would like to say that he didn't react to the Skeith mage's words. He kept his cool. He wasn't scared, what are you talking about?

The truth is he panicked.

He sighed, trying to feign anger, "That's it! I'm out of here!" He tried to walk as fast as possible without out right bolting(ha unintentional pun ftw), and he almost made it to the guild hall's massive double doors.

Almost.

"Yo, Master! Stop him!"

The lightning dragon slayer had just enough time to register a shadow above him before a hand bigger than _him_ grabbed and dragged him to the ground, pinning his arms to the wooden floorboards above his head.

"Thanks Master!"

"You're welcome, Bickslow. Why, if may I ask, am I stopping my grandson from leaving?"

"Cuz he's trying to run away."

Makarov blinked, "Run away from what?"

They both ignored an agitated cry of 'I am not!' from the struggling wizard on the ground.

They heard Freed sigh exasperatedly from behind Bickslow, "He's trying to find out if Laxus is ticklish or not."

Evergreen, who was sitting with Elfman to get away from Bickslow, snorted, "This ought to be good."

It was then Laxus realized the entire guild had gone silent and were watching with rapt attention. He immediately ceased his struggling.

"Hahaha, is that all", Makarov laughed. Laxus immediately resumed his struggling, even going so far as to use his electricity to make the old man let go, but it didn't even seem to faze him.

 _Fuck_

"Wait, so...is he", Freed asked.

 _Don't say it. Don't say it._

"Yeah, you just need to know where to do it right."

 _GODDAMMIT!_

"Let me show you."

The dragon slayer's eyes widened, but when his grandfather came into view he instinctively flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard laughter.

"Really, Laxus?"

"Shut it, old man."

Makarov smirked and chuckled. "I hardly think that's how you should be talking to your own grandfather. Haven't I taught you to respect the elderly", he teased.

Laxus glared, " _Very_ elderly." Makarov nudged him in the ribs with his foot in response, which caused him to take a sharp inhale through his teeth.

Laxus heard someone utter a soft 'woah' under their breath. Probably Nats- _Oh God, Natsu is never going to let me hear the end of this!_

"You know, I haven't done this since you were a kid."

"I'd really appreciate you not going full nostalgia on me."

Makarov smirked wickedly in response, "Tell you what Bickslow, I'll hold him down for you, alright. Have fun~."

A look of shock took over Laxus's features, "Wait, what?"

"Well, you said not to go _full_ nostalgia. Mixing it up a bit, that's all", Makarov snickered.

 _Tch. Cheeky old man._

He turned to Bickslow without giving his grandfather a response and made electricity spark dangerously off of himself. "Just because I can't hit you, doesn't mean I can't _hurt_ you", he threatened.

Bickslow just grinned, "Hey, Freed, could you come here a sec?"

Freed sighed tiredly, but complied anyway. "Yes?"

"Think you could do this for me?"

"Didn't I say I didn't want to get involved?"

"Yeah, well, now you don't have a choice"

Freed raised his visible eyebrow in question, "And, why is that?"

"Because Laxus is being stubborn and won't just take it like a man, and you're the only one he won't hurt"

Laxus internally bristled at the 'take it like a man' comment.

When Freed didn't move Bickslow grinned even wider, "And because if you don't, I'll just tickle you instead."

They had a staring contest for a full thirty seconds until Freed glanced away in defeat and spat, "Fine."

 _Fine?! No, not fine! I can't hurt_ Freed _. Goddammit Bickslow!_

Freed knelt down by Laxus's side hesitantly, "Are you okay?"

Laxus gave him a droll look, "Peachy."

Freed smiled apologetically before gently prodded Laxus in the ribs experimentally, and Laxus was shocked at finding himself already having to hold back laughter. Either Freed was just really good at this or Laxus was automatically more sensitive because it was his mate doing it.

 _Either way, it's not fair._

Freed's hand was slowly making it's way down Laxus's side and he was shaking slightly with the effort it took to suppress his laughter. When the hand got to his hip he jumped and gasped. And then Freed added his second hand and he broke.

"F-freheheheed! Stohahp!"

Freed glanced at Bickslow and smiled somewhat mischievously, "Don't think I'm quite allowed to yet."

"Dohon't cahahare haha!"

Freed rolled his eyes and moved one of his hands to Laxus's other side and poked at the muscles there and the other back up to his ribs. If Freed didn't know any better he would've called that sound a squawk, but this was _Laxus_.

"Bihihx, I wihihihll murhurder you!"

He could vaguely hear the other guild members laughing, most notably Natsu and Gajeel.

 _Assholes act like they aren't ticklish themselves_

This reminded Makarov so much of when he would do this to Laxus when he was just a little boy. Before he got the lacrima implanted, before he got his scar, before Ivan had started trying to corrupt him. It was kind of hilarious that he was still just as ticklish as back then. Which reminded him of something.

"Freed, could I make a suggestion?"

 _Oh no..._

"Of course, Guild master."

Makarov snickered a bit, "Go for his neck."

"Dohohohon't you dahahare!"

Freed dragged one of his fingernails from just under Laxus's ear down to his collarbone wanting to see what would happen. He choked...

...and started _giggling._

 _Honest to god giggling._

Freed was sure his heart just stopped. _That is the cutest thing I have ever heard_ , he thought.

He decided to stop before he went overboard and watched as he tried to curl himself into a ball on his side to catch his breath. It was a bit difficult with the Guild master still holding his arms. Speaking of...

"You should probably run before he recovers or he might just kill you."

"I'm gonna kill him anyway, it doesn't matter if he runs or not", Laxus said, panting.

Bickslow took that as his cue to leave and Makarov let go,chuckling.

"Don't think you're off the hook, either", Laxus said as he jabbed Freed in the stomach weakly, to which he jumped slightly.

"I figured", Freed sighed.

Oh well, at least Freed can get his revenge on Bickslow first.


End file.
